The Sirena and Aquaman
by anonymousgal1990
Summary: AU Set between Aquaman 2018 movie and the sequel assuming they have a sequel: Princess Lori Lemaris is a physical disabled mermaid from the planet of Neptunim. Lori was sent to live amongst the surface dwellers for her own protection against Odio, who wants to shed her blood due to vengeance. Arthur and Lori's lives become intertwined through love, but can their love stop Odio
1. Chapter 1

Characters and the DC is not mine nor am I making money out of this.

* * *

Lori shifted in her wheelchair and took off her black blazer revealing a black t-shirt that said; 'Yes, my kitty works, and no we won't have coitus its was a shirt she wore to amuse herself with though she made sure to keep it covered during school hours. Her assemble of clothes was completed with a dark plaid skirt, black leggings, and leather small black combat boots. Her hair was black with purple streaks, most days her hair was pinned back into small braids, leaving the rest of her treses to flow freely. The young woman in black sighed as she finished typing her the last paragraphs of her essay for her humanitarian studies at a local university. She closed her laptop with a snap and packed it carefully in her leather satchel. She called a cab to pick her up and drop her off near the nearby l lighthouse where she knew professor Anna would be waiting for her and made her way towards the end of thee dock where a petite blonde was waiting for her.

"Hello, Professor Anna." The girl in the wheelchair greeted with a small smile." Anna smiled at the younger woman," Lori, please, call me by my name. After all I'm no longer your professor." Anna or better known as Queen Atlanna, reminded her. Lori nodded choosing to stay silent. "I'm going to miss this." Lori heard Anna say. She looked at the older woman smiling sadly to her. The two woman had become close. Lori's studies had not come easy and Anna had appeared one day becoming her tutor and mentor these past two years " I took an indefinite leave of absence at the university. My son needs me to run things. I need to become co -regent of Atlantis for awhile, while he pulls himself together. He is not well emotionally, he even broke up with his girlfriend to make sense of things." Anna said grimly. _Heavy is the crown to those who wear it._ Lori thought to herself. Knowing that King Arthur had no training what so ever before he became king, left him a bit blind sided for political realities. Something in him without a doubt broke. Added with pressures of being king, while he was still learning about his culture and people. Not to mention the added strain being a vigilante of sorts to earth dwellers, Lori was dumfounded how he didn't snap sooner.

Anna turned to look at Lori. " You were always more than a student to me. You were a daughter I never had. I want you to know if you ever get lonely or in trouble find my son he is always around." Anna said while holding the younger woman close. Lori could feel her eyes start to water but held it together. Lori didnt think she'd ever have to contact Anna's son, the ruling king of Atlantis, especially if he needed time to himself, but she appreciated the sentiment. "Adios, Renia ." Lori told he the queen of Atlantis. "Adios, Princessa." The older woman mimicked her friend's native language, bowing their heads in respect to another before breaking into an embrace. The two woman turned and watched their last sunset together before parting ways .

* * *

Lori made it to her small apartment hours later with a somewhat heavy heart. Saying goodbye to the Queen of Atlantis was not easy. She had been a pleasant surprise on her mission. Apparently, now that the queen was no longer a ruling regent now that her son was king, she wanted to spend more time with her husband Thomas and to be with the surface dwellers. The queen acted as a professor becoming Anna at a university. It didn't take long for both ladies to figure out their true identities with Anna's true identity being Queen Atlanna and Lori being a princess from the planet Neptunium. Both Ladies were relieved and thrilled to have a special kinship amongst the surface dwellers. Now the queen was gone and Lori was left all alone with the surface dwellers.

A Neptunium orb on her nearby drawer glowed bright green alerting her that someone from her home kingdom wished s to speak with her and she pushed a small button and a hologram appeared . The princess was relived to not be alone with her gloomy thoughts.

"Su alteza serenísima." The hologram of Darnel greeted to her. He was her father's council

"Darnel, wonderful to see you too." The princess teased her friend.

Darnel smiled briefly and continued. "Mi majestad, would like to speak with you, princessa." The council introduced before the hologram briefly disappeared only to have her father appear before her eyes.

"Pappa, how are you?" She asked her king with a sad smile.

"We're, doing just fine, there hasn't been any attacks lately. How is everything on your side of things?" Her father asked. "Everything is as it should be, Reina Atlanna of Atlantis has left."

The king said nothing for a moment and sighed knowing his daugter must be feeling lonely. "Remember the mission, Lori. You are to study the surface dwellers.''

"Si, Pappa." She told him with a small bow with her head "Good girl. Mi hija, I have to go. There's a meeting and the chancellors are waiting on me to start. Remember to take your medicine." The hologram reminded before turning off.

The princess pushed herself in the bathroom; taking off her clothes. She transferred from her wheelchair onto her Bathing chair, letting her twisted legs submerge in the water instantly they transformed into a beautiful mermaid tail. Neptues were a divine race of merpeople they lived in the oceans of Neptunium, but if they were to be on the surface. Her people needed to be in the water at least once a day in order to survive amongst the lands of Neptunium and earth. The Neptues always had a love affair with earth dwellers, heck, thousands of years ago some Neptues travelled to earth teaching the primitive-earth dwellers many things, including Neptues' native language spanish.

Lori could always feel the call of the oceans from her home planet, but she couldn't return because of her 'mission.' Lori let out a cruel chuckle. She knew what the true mission her father intended, it was to keep her safe, away from harm. She told Odio's secrets now he wanted vengeance on her. She was the weakest link in her family. Born with a weak tail and legs. Even being a Neptue, an advanced civilization that had divine blood; she still had a disability. The rest of her family could fight off any potential attacks against Odio, but apparently her family didn't think she could. So , they sent her with the earth dwellers on a 'mission' to study humans and their ways, thinking it would never occur to Odio to search for her amongst them. Lori let out a relaxing sigh, she pushed those thoughts aside intent on enjoying her relaxing bath. The rest of the universe simply didn't exist at this time.

for her amongst them. For now, she pushed those thoughts aside intent on enjoying her relaxing bath. The rest of the world simply didn't exist at this time.

* * *

Author's note;Yes, I know Lori was one of Superman's girls, but it's a brief relationship that happened in the past and just so you know in this story Arthur and Mera breakup/ or on a pause. When he couldn't handle being King he also needed some space for himself. If anyone liked to help me figure out some cool abilities leave me a comment.  
Consider this an alternate reality just like the many comic books though bare with me don't know much about the superhero world.  
I was inspired to write this because someone online said I was like Lori Lemaris. I looked up the character and I liked her character. Since I liked the Aquaman movie, I made this little story please leave your comments. Don't flame me shippers  
I hope at least someone out there likes my story  
And yes I know I suck at spanish, just thought it would be interesting.

Adios-goodbye  
Reina -Queen  
su alteza serenísima- His Serene Highness/Her Serene Highness  
Mi majestad - my majesty  
princess-princessa

si-yes  
mi hija- my daughter


	2. Chapter 2

Characters and the DC is not mine nor am I making money out of this.

* * *

People were running about doing errands for the day. Lori, herself, smoothed out unforeseen wrinkles of her clothes and made her way towards a building. It had been six months since the queen left. Lori had gotten used to the solitude by now, but she was making more of an effort to blend into the community.

The local Siren aquarium was one of Lori's favorite places to be and volunteer at. The name amused her to no end; siren. If only then knew a siren had been frequenting their place. She wondered how the mortals would take to knowing that she was a mermaid from another planet. Would they pester her with endless questions? Or would they turn in to their government in order to be desiccated like in the many alien films she watched recently? Lori didn't want to find out.

So, she kept to herself most days when she was out volunteering. She loved to keep the animals company. She could feel their pain from being away from their home. They were such lovely beings that she could share her heart to. She could feel a kinship with them for like hers the ocean was their home and most would never return to their home. How her heart ached for those that would never be free in the ocean. To never feel the caress of her arms. Or to be lulled to sleep by her waves in the softest soothing manner by the ocean. Lori could feel herself start to tear up as she felt the longing pang for her home planet. She shook her head not willing to let herself cry in self pity as she sorted the last of the fish. She made her way over to where the large tanks of water were, where they held the dolphins.

"Jay! Maria! Breakfast!" Lori called out to the dolphins. She smiled when saw them emerge from the water

_"Princessa!"_ She heard them say telepathically in greeting as she fed their food and patted them. Maria and Jay were dolphins raised in captivity. It made her sad to think they were never going to know the ocean. She chatted with them happily. Though she was careful not to get wet, least her tail start transforming back in front of humans.

_"Are you going to see the human babies?"_ Jay asked gulping down the last of the fish.

"Of course I am. Do you have anything you wish to say to Zack?" The princess asked. Apart from volunteering at the aquarium Lori volunteered at a local hospital to hold preemie babies. Some of the babies, unfortunately, had long stays in the hospital due to various conditions. So when their parents couldn't be with them, some special volunteers would hold the babies.

"Just tell him we send our greetings. Goodbye Princessa." Maria said as the two dolphins swam off on the other side submerging deep in the tanks.

With her first job done, Lori put the supplies away and made her way out of the building.

"Lori!" She heard someone call out to her. It was her co-volunteer, Danny. He was small with a timid smile. His jade eyes always telling her he had something to prove to the world. "Are you still going to the mixed martial arts (MMA) event?" He asked her and looked at her expectantly. " I'm sure to beat Amoka this time." He assured his companion. According to Danny this match was very important to him it was his chance to go against Amoka. Lori didn't think she ever heard, Amoka's real name ever spoken from Danny. He was danny's 'nemesis' since elementary school. Apparently, Amoka had beaten Danny almost anything including MMA fights to Danny's displeasure.

"I suppose so, since I have nothing better to do." Lori replied with a shrug. Besides it didn't hurt to mix and mingle with humans to make her less traceable to Odio. Not to mention she would have a chance to observe Amoka, herself. There was something about him the intrigued her when Danny told her stories about his enemy .

"Great, I can almost feel my victory." Danny said with a triumphant smile. He waved goodbye to her and let her continue to the sidewalk where her accessible Uber was waiting for her.

"Where you headed?" The Uber driver asked once he got Lori settled in.

"To SilverDale hospital near the lighthouse." Lori said as she got comfortable. She pushed aside the thoughts of Amoka and and Danny and thought of the little babies. She couldn't wait to greet the little strong babies, even if they were earth dwellers. The little babies had a beacon of strength in them that always remained resilient, their resilience had made Lori fall in love with the small delicate babies and so every week she made a trip to them. Holding them and telling them stories of her home planet , when no one was around of course. The siren smiled contentedly as the car made its way towards the hospital.

* * *

AN: Thank you, AlchemistWitch2018 and Guest for leaving a review, it was a pleasant surprise.


	3. Chapter 3

To some people the hospital doors would the last doors they would ever walk t before forever closing their eyes. To others it was a temporary home especially the babies in the NICU unit, to which Lori was a familiar visitor and easily made her way towards the front desk and checked herself in.

"There you are, Lori. Zack's been waiting for your visit dear." The receptionist called Anne grinned at Lori. She was a plump older lady that had a kind and warm smile that made everyone feel like they mattered. Lori remembered when she first volunteered her how nervous and afraid she was of accidentally hurting the children, but Anne was right there to encourage her and Lori slowly got comfortable with the babies.

"I know how he feels. I've been on pin and needles all day. Eager to see his adorable face." Lori told Anne happily and grabbed her scrubs heading towards the bathroom where she scrubbed her hands clean with antibacterial soap and put on her outfit to keep germs from flying out everywhere.

Lori headed towards the NICU where the premie babies were held and entered. A handful of incubators that had small delicate babies in them. Some if them had life threatening illnesses and others were born far too early where their bodies were not properly developed yet and had to wait a handful of months to actually go home. Lori neared a specific incubator Where a small baby was laying attached to breathing tubes. Lori transferred to the nearby rocking chair while a nurse got the baby out of his incubator and handed him to Lori once she was ready.

"Hey, there, Zack, buddy." Lori told the baby in a gentle voice as she started to rock the chair gently. Zack was a small baby with barely any hair on him. His blue eyes were shut as he attempted to cuddle closer to Lori. Her calm heart beat lulled Zack in and out of sleep, while he listened to her speak. The babies in this part of the intensive care unit were too sick or too tiny to be taken home by their parents, so while their parents went to their jobs or some other important matter, volunteers like Lori give their time to the hospital. They volunteers or Baby Cuddlers as they are called were entrusted with the important task of holding and rocking the babies, so they wouldn't be left alone.

"You look so much better today. You are such a strong little guy." She cooed to the baby. Zack was born two months prior. He was a preemie in need of oxygen. Unfortunately for him and his family, he wouldn't be strong enough to leave the hospital for a few more months.

"You know when I was a baby I was born a premie too. That's why I come to the hospital to be with you guys. I was once small and sick too. Eventually, I grew stronger and went home after a while and you will too." She encouraged as she wrapped the blankets around him tighter making sure he was warm and secure. "Let's see, should I tell story from home?" Lori asked the baby while craning her neck bit to see if anyone was around. She would often tell the little guy stories from her home planet; stories from her childhood. Stories; like how she once, helped a race of dragons be free from generations of slavery. Today she would tell him how she came to earth. So, She told little Zack about that day. How she was sent away from her beloved Neptunium. She could still remember mother ocean's caress it was always warm and inviting to her, but that day it was cold as a dead corpse.

* * *

AN: I know short chapter next two chapter are a decent length. Aquaman won't appear in the next two chapters, but you get more of Lori's backstory and glimpse into her home planet and you understand exactly why she was sent to earth. Thanks for always reviewing, AlchemistWitch2018! Least someone out there likes my story..

* * *

Characters and the DC is not mine nor am I making money out of this.


	4. Chapter 4

Deep in the oceans of Neptunium, where a divine race of mer people lived called Neptues. There stood a great city with a palace made of a special and most beautiful crystal the universe has ever seen. The palace was alive with mer people swimming in and out of its embrace. There was to be held a banquet in honor of his majesty's birthday, though not in the crystal palace. The banquet was to be held in one of Neptunium's surface palaces

Many of the ocean dwellers were busy making last minute preparations for the banquet. Lori herself put a few more drops of strengthening oil on her tail before getting out of her bed and into a Neptunium wheelchair. It's gilding was in gold finish, fully capable of being powered under the ocean and the surface. She wore an embroidered white chiffon dress that covered her tail. The material was water resistant and very soft to the touch. best of all it didn't even tangle with wheels on her chair, yet everything elegantly flowed together.

Lori made her way to the front of the palace gates. Some of the guards didn't even notice her arrive and didn't even acknowledge her with a bow of their heads, instead there were gaping like a cod fish looking in another direction. Lori smiled as she turned looking at Catalina. She was a water dragon. Her scales had many breathtaking hues of blue, that rivaled the ocean's color. Her size was such that she-was bigger than the crystal walls that made the palace. One would fInd such a magnificent creature terrifying for its power and strength was legendary in Neptunium and the many inhabitants of this galaxy. To the Neptue the dragons, especially water dragons were sacred creatures as their ancestors before them once learned many things from these mysterious creatures. The water dragons had many gifts including the control of the various different elements.

However, Lori and Catalina were dear friends that were forever bonded together. Catalina was many things to the princess. She was a great guide to the princess showing her many wondrous things. They had shared many adventures together. Catalina was the one who taught her great control of the elements and many other gifts. Not many were privy to the dragon ways and their gifts. The princess was forever honored they bestowed her with such knowledge.

The Princess made her way over to the water dragon and leaned against the dragon's snout in greeting, breathing into each other's essence. "What are you doing here?" The princess asked while looking into the dragon's inscrutable-slitted eyes that were made of golden flecks.

"You need my help, my lady, getting to the surface is not any easy task for you, even with that contraption." The dragon replied in a soothing- telepathic voice. "No one can ask for a better friend than you, my dear Catalina." Lori smiled as she turned to her guards.

"Geoffrey, make sure my chair is there when we arrive at the surface. and close your mouth, this isn't your first time seeing Catalina." The princess said with an uncharacteristic giggle as one of the guards snapped out of their reverence and helped the princess on the water dragon. Catalina braced through the ocean waves with little effort leaving the palace behind. Lori clung to the scales of her beloved friend. She felt the strength of the dragons loom through her brushing any insecurities away. The Neptunium oceans was usually a marvelous place, a place where her ancestors once roamed and revered the dragons and the god Poseidon. It was freedom being in the ocean's embrace. The pair didn't quite make it to the surface instead the choose to be in the ocean's embrace a bit long longer. Instead of a warm embrace Lori felt cold. Something told her in the waves, it wasn't going to be a joyous day as planned. "Lets go, Catalina. Lets not keep Dueño waiting." She told her friend and the dragon turned towards the surface with little effort, where had Lori tired it would have taken her much longer to reach the surface, she would have been exhausted not being able to enjoy the feast Lori was indeed grateful for her friend.

They emerged from the waves; siren and dragon for a king's banquet. Like the guards had done most stared at the dragon in reverence and when they noticed Lori they politely bowed their heads. Lori smirked as the pair made the way to the surface. Her smile then faltered, she could already feel underneath her dress how her siren tail was transforming into twisted legs as the last of the ocean began to dry off.

"Ah, mi hija. Upstaging your soberano on his birthday, with that entrance." king Alfonso teased his daughter as he nodded towards the dragon in respect. The king helped her off of Catalina and into her chair. Lori just laughed and hugged her father, congratulating him on his birthday, before he entered the palace. Lori waved goodbye to her friend and the dragon roared in response before shooting deep into the oceans depths again.

The surface palace was by no means less greater than their crystal palace. The surface palace was made of marble and granite, their history etched on the walls for their future descendants to forever admire. Lori found her way into the banquet room where many lord and ladies were seated.

* * *

AN: Yes, I know I randomly cut it off, but It was getting too long in my opion, but here is a teaser and soberano means sovereign:

_Lori tipped her glass for her king and put her ruby red lips on the fragile goblet, but she felt a bitterness coming from the goblet filled with envy and a familiar charming scent, with the touch of cold death radiating from the wine, and she saw the truth hidden in the sweet taste of the wine. For occasionally she could see the truth and future imprinted on others. _

_"STOP! DON'T DRINK THE WINE!" Lori screeched to everyone making her way to her family and king, stopping them from drinking the goblets. Many looked at her perplexed or if she had grown a second head._

* * *

Characters and the DC is not mine nor am I making money out of this.


End file.
